


Warming

by shame_on_me



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Okami!Hanzo, Reincarnation, Shimadacest Week, Sibling Incest, Supernatural Elements, antis it costs 0 dollars to stay in your own lane, bedouin!Genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shame_on_me/pseuds/shame_on_me
Summary: Okami!Hanzo x Bedouin!Genji





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Genji/Hanzo from a Bride's Story](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/281268) by Gang. 



> just wanted some okami x bedouin action
> 
> loosely based on a comic which is based on a manga series, more deets at my tumblr  
> http://shame-on-nyall.tumblr.com/post/156026171297/fic-warming

Outside, winter winds howl, blowing snow across the plains and through a small group of sturdy tents set close together.  Within one of the yurts, Genji lies curled up in a pile of furs and wool blankets.  His cheeks and nose flushed red with cold, he shivers and grumbles at his fate.  Unable to settle down, he conjures up memories of hot shifting sands, afternoons in a lush palace garden meditating with his master, trying to somehow bring that sweltering heat from his past adventures into this frigid reality, though to no avail.  With another sigh, Genji silently wonders how anyone can sleep in such miserable conditions, for he doubts he will get any rest tonight.

 

Just when he has resigned himself to his fate of transforming into a frozen corpse by dawn, Genji hears the flap of the tent’s opening shift aside, accompanied by a burst of arctic air before the flap eases closed again.  He glances over the mound of blankets to see his brother’s looming silhouette at the entrance.  His heartbeat quickens in an instinctive spike of alarm, still unused to the fearsome wolfskin Hanzo wears these days over his long braided hair.  But Genji promptly uncurls onto his knees, then his feet, keeping his voice as steady as possible as he asks if there is anything wrong.  His wind-chafed fingers clutch the furs to his shoulders as he tries to disregard a variety of troubling reasons explaining why Hanzo would enter the yurt so late at night, tries to not tremble before the forbidding visage that regards him as if he were a mere rabbit, a tiny morsel of prey to devour in a gulp.

 

Hanzo only stares at him in stony silence, and Genji recalls, mortified, that Hanzo could not understand him now, in his new form, half-feral from years of lonely wandering throughout the wilderness.  Waving his hands placatingly, Genji reassures him, “Uh, I’m fine!  No worries.”  Then Hanzo reaches out to grab his hand, and Genji pauses mid-laugh, shocked to feel his brother’s vibrant warmth swiftly seep into his skin, heating him throughout.  Almost as if Hanzo truly was the sun spirit the local tribe of nomads believe him to be. 

 

A rustle snaps him out of his thoughts, and Genji’s eyes widen to see Hanzo take off his wolfskin cloak and thick fur-lined jacket, exposing a broad muscular chest, swirls of gold ink painting his left shoulder and arm.  Before long, Hanzo strips to bare skin, wolfskin and jacket and leather trousers piled on the rug-strewn ground at his feet, and a very alarmed Genji is exclaiming, “H-hold on!  What are you doing?!”  Too shocked to tear his eyes away from his naked brother advancing upon him in the tiny enclosed space, Genji barely has the presence of mind to eke out a questioning noise when Hanzo hauls him forward by the collar of his tunic.  For a few seconds, they stare at each other, Hanzo sternly, Genji still confusedly.  Before Genji could gather his wits, Hanzo is briskly divesting him of his tunic, and he yells out, “What the---  Stop it!  Please!”  He tries to yank his shirt back down while his brother growls and pulls it away with his superior strength.  “Stop!” Genji protests again, feeling a little self-conscious that he should be the shyer one of the two this time around (on the other hand, he doesn’t want to die of exposure to the elements, either).  Unsurprisingly, Hanzo does not relent and tackles Genji to the ground.

 

Some minutes later, they are lying together under layers of blankets and furs.  Still in a daze, Genji stares up at the low ceiling of the yurt while Hanzo sleeps at his side, his tattooed arm thrown protectively over Genji’s shoulders.  The only thought running through Genji’s mind; that this is the first time he has ever slept with a fully naked man.  At least, in this current incarnation, he corrects himself, as if he could recall any sordid details from his rather degenerate past lives, as if he wanted to be with any man other than this one who was and is his brother.

 

Once his heartrate slows down, lulled to calm by his brother’s soothing heated presence, Genji begins to consider the reason for Hanzo’s bizarre behavior.  Did not a fellow Bedouin once tell him how the nomads to the north would sleep in their yurts without clothes during the hostile winters in order to preserve body warmth?  At the time he did not believe such a thing to be true, surely wearing more layers of clothes would work better than sleeping naked.  But nestled skin to skin by Hanzo, close enough to feel his older brother’s breath against his cheek, Genji has never felt so comfortable since the day he first arrived to these wind-swept plains.  His tired eyes cannot stop from drooping closed as he basks in Hanzo’s warmth that somehow soaks into every corner of his body.  Just before Genji falls asleep, an image came to mind; two dozing wolves curled close together in their den to shelter against the cold.  It brings a smile to his face as he drifts off, feeling safe and warm and cared for at last. 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr url changed, sorry, you can see my art and read more updates to "Hot Milky" which I absolutely haven't forgotten about, lol...  
> http://shame-on-nyall.tumblr.com  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
